


Alien

by mole



Series: Pistil [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, intersex shiro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 《Alien》   pre-kerb，OMC/Shiro，Keith/Shiro





	Alien

Alien

 

骤雨肆虐整个午后，旧城区仿佛顶着一大团未经翻搅的混凝土，从边角不断滴落灰黄的水珠。等待信号灯的间隙，Keith的靴带掉进一汪泥水，他烦躁地抬了抬脚，一只电子蜻蜓滑翔而来，有机琉璃翅膀上投放着某种仿生镜片的广告，它在混浊水面上低绕一圈、随后顺着设定路线向内城飞去了。这是学年的最后一天，尽管正式假期尚未开始，年轻人的狂欢已在暗里四处点火，Keith的上一个项目并不顺利，导师不喜欢他的展示，别人准备末门考试时他不得不在实验室里加班加点。积雨云消停了一段时间，地面的水汽被沙土吸得半干，灰尘在都市中慢慢升起。此刻Keith正被无名的挫败和怒火从内里焚烧着——而他从前的朋友们“让他来”，他就来了。领头的那个保证要给他一段好时光。

他跟着穿人造水牛皮和机车鞋的青年们经过马里布商场、可口可乐大楼和两座气派的药品公司，绕过狭窄的巷子，像爬过下水管道的老鼠从光怪陆离的商业区心脏走开，非法接驳的电线在他们头顶织网。一街的铺面刚刚打开大门，从屋檐掉落的水珠打在黑色防水布上，金属、泥沙和污水的刺鼻气味儿四处刺探、缠绕着行人。要认出他们的目的地并不困难，LED灯带在故意模糊的法文音节尾端盘绕卷曲，如同巨大的乌贼向阴冷空气中喷吐彩色灯光，一个全息投影女郎立于烟幕之中，拨弄长长的黑发，在他们走入大门之前她抬起头、以梦幻的银色眼睛望着Keith。

 _让孩子们跳舞吧。_ 她说。*

首巡是掺奎宁水的威士忌，酒吧里满眼都是红色，弄得玻璃杯里的液体像是动脉血，拿起杯子不是难事，但要放下可就没那么容易，Keith深谙这一遭，第二轮的龙舌兰像某种蠕虫滑入咽喉，他吮掉指尖的盐粒，酸橙汁开始烧灼眼角。一个女人打翻了桌子，冲着她对面的男人吼着没头没尾的话儿，“那你不如掏出我的舌头瞧瞧！”，她挺美，大概也有条美丽的舌头。同伴促狭的笑钻进他夹克里面。外面开始下雨，是吗？有酒客探出头看看，跟老板借一把伞，一些柯林杯的残骸还散落他们脚下，如同一场无人胜利的战争。

Keith晃动杯子，让半融的冰块打着圈子、发出光明节银铃般的响动，同行的人说着一场橄榄球赛，将每一粒比分掰碎了吵闹，他们的眼球上有久吸混合迷幻剂残留的血丝。Keith的思绪从桌子上一块葡萄紫的灼痕离开，像一条飞鱼在浑浊不清、金沙般浓稠的空气游移，他对躲在昏暗圆桌旁五官模糊的酒客们没有兴趣，食指和拇指的指尖狠狠掐进杯沿的青柠块儿里头，溅出来的汁液反射虹光，把无限多的脸排在面前，他也只会认为那是无限多的猴子，汲汲营营敲打着莎士比亚。Keith的视线在吧台漫不经心晃过一圈又一圈，发苦的嘴唇吸吮起指头上酸汁。过了一会儿他才反应过来，那可不就是Takashi Shirogane。

最初Keith以为对方愚蠢至极地穿着军官制服——但不过是件灰蒙蒙的衬衫罢了。Shiro侧着头，正和旁边一个夹克敞开、胸口闪动着银亮狗牌的人说话。他当然不可能解读出他们谈话的内容，但总不会是什么国际间谍相关的事情，因为几秒钟过后Shiro笑了，笑容隐藏在逆光的黑影之中，那个军士也露齿大笑起来。Keith低头吐出嘴里的柠檬籽，觉得自己好像目睹了什么过于私人的场面，Shiro也曾带他溜去昏暗的小酒馆，“这儿的烤肋排是全城最好的”，木头台子上演奏一种古典乐，有着躁扰的小号声和让人想跳舞的冲动，至少Shiro是那么说的。他解开外套两颗扣子，凑过来讲话时闻着像黄油和香辛料。可Keith也只知道这些了。他并不渴求陪伴，于是Shiro也不给他必要以外的关注。在走廊上，他们是关系稍熟的上下属，就算Keith从他人的肩膀后多看他两眼——谁又会发现？Shiro自己都不在意。

“那是雪莉酒吗？”他指着Shiro的杯子说，跃跃欲试。对方瞥了他一眼，忍不住笑了：“蔓越莓果汁而已——我不喝酒的。”

为什么。Keith张口想问，又记起他的病，话语在舌头上一转，一种比那更为强烈与诚实的情绪却涌了上来：为什么是我？为什么你看起来若无其事？为什么是我？

他拿过同座的子弹杯一饮而尽，甚至有点呛到，烈性酒弄得眼眶发烫，周围人乐的要命，拍着他的胳膊说好小子。远远的地方两个人叫酒，两个人起身出去，轮廓与轮廓时而挨近，整个酒吧里都是氖气灯下的鬼魂。Shiro又在笑了，第二次，或许他听错了声音。Keith有点希望他看过来，又有点希望他别注意到自己，这种孩子气的忐忑在情绪端口攀附了几秒钟、狡黠地闪烁着眼睛，之后被肩膀上的一只手打破了：“喂，Kogane，你还要不要威士忌了？”酒伴之一不耐烦地嚷道，声音挺大，他先是下意识说“不要”，而后转头往Shiro的方向看去，不确定那人听没听见自己的名字。学员在这样的地方闲逛，按规定应当上报。但之前的座位已经空了，Shiro与他的同伴消失无踪，只有香槟酒般的吧台灯光洒在地板。

那对吵架的伴侣已经走了，大概去了陋巷里接吻，重拾青春美梦，认为自己还属于彼此。他们不知从何聊起双头的蛇、火星上的金矿和最近一场谋杀案，死者是个“雄蕊”女孩儿，她被勒死而后切除掉性器官，警察在一盆兰花里找到了腐烂的组织。这个故事被扭曲成多个版本在民间流传，讲话的那个人手指在颈间一划，发出被逗笑的怪声音。“……一群怪胎，就不该从他们老妈的肚子里出来。”他边说边往旁边啐去。Keith看到附和的人里也有一个是所谓的“雌蕊”，他和Keith上过一回床，之后苦苦哀求他不要和任何人说出去。此时他没注意到Keith的视线。在加里森，学员的身体状况并非秘密，像这个人——像那个死去的女孩一样拥有特殊性征的高级军官不胜枚举。Keith知道这一点，但对所有这一切俱不关心，他也不想和那个醉醺醺的混蛋争辩。他只是懒得听下去了，于是谎称要去洗手间，起身离开这块烟气迷蒙的海域。侍者在经过时撞到了他的手肘，狠狠瞪了他一眼，Keith回看过去，好让对方安静。

他开始后悔来这地方。客人太吵，音乐也奇怪，酒水烈得像掺了安非他命。据说他们搞到的药丸不消两粒便能送个人去到仙境天国，然而那些东西对Keith从来不起作用，药粉在舌头上的苦味道让他更加清醒，并厌恶自己。过道里的灯破了两盏，Keith就着昏黄的灯光找到盥洗室大门，还没进去，注意到走廊更深、也更黑暗的地方传来动静。他转过头去看见Shiro。 **Shiro** ，淋着微弱的白金的辉光，微微张着嘴巴，一条腿被抬起，男人的阳具嵌进他的私处，如此紧密，Keith甚至能窥见避孕套鲜明、可笑的草绿色于对方女性的阴户隐现，如同在被藤蔓操干。他立在原处，头晕目眩，每一声他不能听见的喘息都针一样刺进鼓膜，灌几杯酒，两句调情，去到酒吧肮脏逼仄的墙面交合，每个到这儿来的人都这么干。Shiro高潮时会发出怎样的喊声？那听上去大概也会像他被操弄的甬道般柔软，那么濡湿、粉红，承受硬挺的性器，“不，不接吻。”他那么样说，话音沉缓得像个圣人，舌尖从牙齿后探了出来，随后无意识般转动一圈、舔湿嘴唇。

Keith只因这个场景就已半勃，他羞耻得想杀人，或者从这儿跑出去，越远越好。他会被发现的，到时候Shiro该怎么看他，天啊，怎样都好，他不能承受他失望。或者比那更糟——让Shiro觉得他们从未是朋友。他能看见对方汗湿的脸因满足向后仰去，颧骨上的红如此诱人，Keith转身冲进盥洗室内，明晃晃的光斑在眼底狞笑，他找了一个隔间把自己关进去，等自己的溃堤般的心跳平息，等他们离开。他不知道自己在里头待了多久，氨气味儿和劣质古龙水熏得他直流眼泪，手机响起几次都被挂断了。Shiro被情欲笼罩的脸仍然回旋在记忆里，他环绕着他人臀部的大腿、被顶入时带着颤抖向上耸动。Keith的指甲陷进胳膊上方，他将头埋入膝盖以让那股晕眩感过去，自裤腿的缝隙看到一片热带植物的叶片软趴趴地搭在门板上面，它怎么落到这儿来了？没有光，没有水分，冰冷又肮脏的空气将要把它扼死，Keith瞪视着那异国植株的尸体。被当作异类和漠不关心，这些他都熟悉，但是Shiro并不尽然。Shiro是看过太多太久沙漠的巨像、突然映入眼帘的遥远绿洲，闪着令他陌生和新奇的光，而没等弄个明白，他就早早将一切毁掉。Keith将手背压在嘴唇上，压抑住自己懊丧的呼吸。

为什么是我？他想。

等他出来以后，走廊果然空无一人，可Keith有种无形的预感，手贴住墙壁走下去，让灰色和金色的尘土沾了一身。他从一道狭窄的铁门步出，被雨的浓烈气味激得陡然清醒，雪莉酒的甜味只残留在他发热的指尖，Shiro正靠在巷子一侧的墙上，一只膝盖向后弯去、靴根蹭着墙角油滑的苔藓。他灰蒙蒙的身影似乎已经隐入身后雾气蒸腾的都市。他看到Keith，露出惊讶的神情。

“你怎么在这儿？”他问，“我记得你有功课要做。”

“Simmons先生跟你说过了？”Keith阴沉地顶撞道。他从来不喜欢学院里的人把Shiro当做他的监护人的架势。对方挑起一边眉毛，没再多言。Keith迟疑了一下，走到与他相对的墙面，脊背贴上冰冷的石砖：“你又为什么在这儿？”

“出来玩嘛，”Shiro边说边抬起手，“和你一样。”

Keith这才发觉他在抽烟，嘴唇包裹铅白的滤嘴，舌尖嫣红，但随即被夹烟的手指遮蔽。从墙的两侧延伸进来的黑色屋檐抛下透明的雨珠，积水在他们的外套打出一个个深颜色的坑陷。“你和你的朋友们一起来的吗？”Shiro轻声问，乳白的烟雾滑出双唇，Keith转过头去，不太想回答这个问题。

然而Shiro已经从他的表情读明所有。“你不该让他们灌你那么多酒精。”他说。

“我需要放松，”Keith回嘴道，“你喝的也不比我少吧。”

“我可不喝酒。”这让Keith以不信任的眼光看回他： _伪君子_ 。对方嘴角溢出一丝微笑，他再次将烟气深深吸入肺中，零星的火光在指中明灭。森林般的水面倒映着电子蜻蜓人工的荧光色彩，紫与朱红穿过薄雾、使得Keith能看清Shiro狭长眼睛后透出的笑意。他看上去异常疲惫。

“给我尝尝那个。”Keith脱口而出。Shiro抿起嘴，似乎很不赞成，又觉得有趣：“这个味道可比不上威士忌。”他弹掉一点烟灰，但Keith执拗地伸出手：“快一点。”

又是那个半是诙谐、半是责备的眼神，随即，“只能抽一口”，对方声音严肃，递来烟卷时碰到Keith的指头，将火从他的指尖带走。男孩看了一眼那缓缓燃烧的柔软草叶，吮住Shiro双唇曾搁过的地方时想到水箱边那盆死去的植物。死在阴湿坑洞或死在某人唇间。奇异的辛辣顿时灼下他的气管和食道，他屏住呼吸、咳嗽起来，生理性泪水含了满眼。“嘿，你没事吧？”Shiro的声音凑近了些，他一只手伸过来放在Keith的肩膀，“我说过这东西味道很糟。”

他从Keith手里接过香烟，丢在水洼里踩灭了。电闪忽然虚划过天空，很久之后，雷声才闷闷传来。“你应该早点回去，Keith，这附近的街区不安全……”“我没事，”Keith打断他，“你才应该当心！新闻里说过一起谋杀案，那女孩是——”

他停下了。对方有些讶异，而后神色软化下去：“用不着为我担心。”

“我只是、” _Shiro_ _高潮的神情，眼睛半闭，向后仰头直到暴露玫瑰色的喉结_ ，他喉咙抽紧，“你应该担心。”

抬起头的一刻，他意识到Shiro _知道了_ 。对方解读他就像解读一张平板板的剖面图，愧疚于Shiro面庞一闪而过，他想从Keith身边退开，手腕却被猛地握住。“别试着瞒我，”Keith说，“我闻到你身上的酒味儿了。还是说那不是你的味道？老天啊，Shiro，你老是装作一切都很好，你什么都不跟我说。”

Shiro没有否认。他只是看着Keith，有如芒刺在背，虬结、肮脏的不悦攥紧Keith的内脏，他咬牙将Shiro向后推去、撞上巷子内墙。对方脸颊发红，但并没反抗太多：“我没想要骗你……”

“别说话。”Keith粗鲁地回应，他忙着解开Shiro的皮带、裤链，最后是带着湿痕的平角内裤，Shiro仍旧软着，阴茎湿漉漉的，耷落在狭窄的阴唇前。Keith用手握住，鼻子凑过去，嗅见性的气味、雨和Shiro所用的衣物柔顺剂。他伸出舌头，舔了一下那条颤巍巍的肉缝，Shiro的呻吟被雷声掩盖，但他的确将腿分的更开了。Keith试探地舐过外围，手指移上去，轻轻按揉阴唇，而后探进大半舌尖，舔弄粉红的黏膜，Shiro的呼吸变得尖锐而不均匀，他开始恳求，挠抓Keith的头发、耳朵。Keith停住动作，从他硬挺的阳具下抬起眼睛：“我说了别说话。”

他只能想象这场景看上去多放荡，因为Shiro俯下来的脸庞已然密布红云，他咬着嘴唇点点头，似乎怕违反了命令Keith就会停下。他仍然是个士兵，多么服从。但Keith不止想要服从，在众人的目光里他叫他“长官”，学院的黄金男孩，永远完美无瑕，而Keith看着他坠落。他想要他失控。他扭动舌头，操着开始松软迎合的甬道，鼻子顶在阴茎根部敏感的肉里，弄得Shiro软声呻吟，鼓励般挺着腰身，让Keith将他从里舔到外。紫色与朱红的霓光烙上他光滑的皮肤，阴影下道道错失的斑纹，Shiro果然没有打破他们之间的缄默，他靠在墙上似乎已经失去支点、只在Keith操得深入时发出低哑叫声，阴茎流出的前液顺着男孩掌心淌落。Keith跪在地面的膝盖生疼，但他早就硬得什么都管不得了。他张开嘴，吻着Shiro不断流水的下体，含住阴唇啧啧有声地吸吮，他故意让对方听着，舌头滑动、将颤抖的阴道送上高潮。乐声里掺杂着Shiro的喘息——他猜对了，那声音同他的内里一样柔软。

然而，Shiro仍不说话。

Keith对着他湿润的下体惊喘。他下巴沾满Shiro的体液，手指黏黏糊糊，裤头里像塞了一大团湿透的棉花。慌张中，他昂首去看，与Shiro的目光碰个满怀，对方如此盯着他，仿佛他是某种陌生与新异，在荒漠死去的热带植株，吻之下的吻。他亲吻Shiro含住的烟嘴，亲吻他颤动温柔的阴唇，那也算是吻过了吗？Keith站起来，没有避开视线，而后他明白了：Shiro的目光并非出于厌弃，就像面对掠食者而退却，他们只是确认彼此不会率先攻击。一个女人唱诗般的嗓音，“ _……让孩子们失去他_ _/_ _让孩子们使用他……_ ”他转过身，终于跑了起来，“ _……让孩子们跳舞吧！_ ”这首歌儿还没完吗？他的眼泪都要出来了。

雨如约而至，滚烫的水滴拓上他滚烫的面颊，要把那被烟气和酒精弄得柔软的皮肤剥落，要他脱出皮囊并厘清自己。城市在雨幕的刷洗下终于变得映像清晰，夜的灯光照亮道路狭窄通明的血管，巷弄深处，又将响起新的尖叫。而即使Keith停下双脚、向拥挤喧哗的四野望去，他也纯然不知自己应去往何处。

 

 

 

 

* _“Let all the children boogie”_ , David Bowie “Starman”

 

alien

adjective.

[1] Coming from a different country, race, or group.

[2] Strange and not familiar.

[3] Relating to creatures from another planet.


End file.
